


Nice and Easy

by evilythedwarf



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack/Juliet: as happy an AU as I can manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Easy

It's too hot in there, in a whole different way than Florida hotness and Juliet knows, has always known, that things that start out wrong almost never end right but this is her new life and it's one she needs so desperately that she moved across a continent to get it.

She heard once, when she was still young enough to pay attention to those kind of empty words, that divorce should really be a four letter word. She knows that for a fact, now. She also knows her therapist will have a stroke when she finds out that Juliet's way of making sure her ex-husband knew his boundaries was to pack up and move to LA. She smiles as she thinks of the bottle of anti-depressants she left on her office's desk drawer.

She holds her purse tightly and walks around the hallways of her new hospital and it is all so new and different and no one knows who she is and she can pretend to be a little brave here. She wears her hair down and a sundress and does not care about it. She feels safe for the first time in forever.

There are windows, lots of windows, and she likes looking at the clear blue sky. Like her eyes, dad used to tell her. She smiles - she does that now, smiling. Some memories are good. Good enough.

She looks out the window and walks and she doesn't notice the man walking in her direction, reading from a file and not looking where he's going. They bump into eachother and for a split second - because this is California and Edmund is definitely not here but she's still Juliet and he still did a number on her - she feels that cold drop of water that starts on the back of her neck and ends on her lower back.

"I'm sorry," he says, not really paying attention.

"I'm sorry," she says, because things change but not really, and she still apologizes even when it's not her fault.

He smiles.

He's cute, she thinks.

He stares at her.

She raises an eyebrow.

"You're new?" he asks.

She nods. Smiles. Offers her hand.

"Jack Shepherd, neuro."

"Juliet Burke, fertility lab."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Burke."

He smiles again. It feels nice.

"Nice to meet you too."

She smiles back. They stare at each other.

"I should..." Jack tilts his head to the side. "I should get going."

"Okay. See you around Dr. Shepherd."

"Jack. I'm Jack."

"See you around Jack."

He walks away and she moves on and it's easy. Simple. She'll see him again at some point and she'll smile at him and who knows? Maybe. Could be.

She walks into her lab and it's still too damn hot in there, but it feels nice. She smiles.

[the end]


End file.
